


Tiempo

by Tashi_Corvus



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Corvus/pseuds/Tashi_Corvus
Summary: En el que el dios de la muerte se da cuenta de un concepto tan mundano y mortal como es el eterno paso del tiempo.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 4





	Tiempo

El tiempo era un concepto extraño para él. Algo a lo que nunca había prestado atención, pues casi ni existía en su percepción de la propia existencia. Había escuchado a los humanos suplicar por él, implorarle por más _tiempo_ cuando iba a buscarlos para arrastrarlos consigo al eterno y cambiante reino de ultratumba.

Pero nunca había entendido aquella peculiar obsesión de los mortales con algo tan fugaz, tan banal como el mismo tiempo.

Hasta _ahora_.

Era cuestión de tiempo, se decía.

Tiempo.

¿Así era como se sentían los humanos cuando aguardaban algo con tantas ansias? ¿Esa lenta desesperación, como un momento eterno atrapado en la nada? ¿Eso era el tiempo, entonces? ¿Un sinfín de tormentos, la agonía al ser consciente de su lento discurrir?

De ser así, lo odiaba.

Observó en silencio las esplendorosas praderas verdes que lo rodeaban; vida en medio de una decadencia perenne, algo que, incluso, llegaba a disgustarle por aquel retorcido parecido con el mundo mortal. Las flores se mecían con suavidad, a pesar de la escasa brisa que había en el lugar. Nada cambiaba allí.

La eternidad.

¿Cómo podría tener una concepción del tiempo, él, quien había sido criado en un lugar imperecedero? ¿Él, quien siempre perduraría, permanente, constante, inmutable, hasta el fin de los días y cuando estos ya dejasen de existir incluso?

Él, que jamás se había preocupado de tales trivialidades, que tanto tenía siempre por hacer, segando el tiempo y la vida de aquellos que suplicaban por más tiempo y más vida; conceptos que nunca se había molestado en estudiar, que nunca le habían importado lo más mínimo.

Oh, y sin embargo, ahora comprendía bien a los humanos.

_Perdóname, ¡perdóname, por favor! ¡Lo que desees, todo te daré, si me das más tiempo…!_

Cómo podía entender ahora ese sentimiento de angustia. Esa impotencia, esa rabia, esa frustración al saber que el tiempo se agotaba.

Años que, de pronto, parecían segundos. Poco tiempo para hacer tantas cosas…

Qué daría él ahora por tener un poco más de tiempo. Qué _no_ daría por tenerlo. Ni él mismo lo sabía ya; quién sabe cuánto estaría dispuesto a arriesgar, sólo por unos escasos minutos más.

¿Lo daría todo? La respuesta inmediata, impulsiva, aquella que escapaba a su control y su más estricta razón decía que sí. Oh, por supuesto que sí, todo daría por unos minutos, por unos segundos, antes de la inevitable despedida y la subsiguiente eterna espera.

Y, cuando se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en tan disparatada idea, lo negaba tajantemente. Jamás daría nada por tener más tiempo; tenía una eternidad a su disposición.

Pero, ¿qué eternidad era aquella? Vacía, solitaria, silenciosa. Tranquila, desde luego. Eso sí lo agradecía. Le gustaba la calma, el sosiego, que todo estuviera en su lugar, que fuera lo que tenía que ser.

Mas cuando esa paz se quebraba bajo el paso de la vida ajena a su control, ¿no se alegraba, acaso? ¿No deseaba que, en ese momento, el tiempo dejara de existir, se congelara, y estuviera así por siempre?

Vida y muerte, entrelazados por toda la eternidad. Dos caras de una misma moneda; tan iguales y tan dispares a la vez. Siempre juntos, siempre separados.

Tan sólo durante unos segundos, durante unos minutos, ambos coexistían en un mismo lugar.

Oh, y cómo atesoraba esos momentos; más de lo que nadie jamás podría llegar a sospechar. Y por supuesto que daría todo por tener más tiempo con aquella vida destinada a encontrarse con él; los momentos eran tan escasos, tan frágiles…

 _Basta_.

Estaba siendo sentimental. Pasional.

Como aquellos desgraciados mortales a los que condenaba. Como aquellos dioses que querían arrebatarle su pequeña brizna de vitalidad.

Detestable. Odioso.

—Than.

De nuevo, esa sensación. El pulso de la vida abriéndose paso por un cuerpo que arrastraba la muerte consigo; el tiempo recordándole su presencia inexorable.

Minutos.

Sólo tenía unos escasos minutos.

Se giró, sus pies rozando con suavidad la hierba fresca y reluciente que cubría aquella estancia; un recordatorio de lo que había más allá, más lejos, más arriba. Del lugar que los mortales tanto querían, del lugar que quería arrebatarle a su otra cara de la moneda.

Un destello rojo; la muerte. Un destello verde; la vida.

La sangre carmesí salpicaba su vestimenta roja, camuflándose en ella. Sus manos, que arrastraban a duras penas la pesada espada Estigia, parecían ya cansadas de luchar. Los pasos eran lentos, débiles incluso; mas la determinación de su mirada silenciaba de inmediato el desaliento que impregnaba su figura.

No tuvo tiempo de hablar. La presencia de los condenados interrumpió cualquiera de las cientos de cosas que quería decirle y, al ver su pose de batalla, se acercó a su lado enarbolando la guadaña que tantas vidas había segado a su paso.

—Atrás.

Su voz sonó autoritaria, firme. No sabía si se lo decía a las criaturas enviadas por Hades o a la pequeña pulsión de vida que había a sus espaldas.

Daba igual; lo ayudaría, como tantas otras veces.

En cualquier otra situación, el reto le habría resultado interesante. La competición parecía despertar en su interior una emoción perdida mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, en aquellos momentos, sólo quería que acabase la amenaza.

No para él, desde luego. Era la misma encarnación de la muerte; nada tenía que temer.

Nada, excepto las consecuencias que aquel encuentro pudiera tener para ese testarudo dios al que seguía ayudando constantemente, a pesar del riesgo que eso entrañaba para alguien de su posición.

¿Qué temía, exactamente?

La alternativa casi era peor. Si moría allí, siempre tendría la oportunidad de visitarlo de nuevo en la demacrada morada de Hades.

Si, por el contrario, continuaba; si, por el contrario, alcanzaba de nuevo su objetivo… ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría, hasta que sus caminos volvieran a encontrarse?

¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde la última vez? Había parecido toda una eternidad desde entonces, desde que escuchó su voz antes de abandonarlo, desde que lo viera marchar por una de las puertas del Elíseo, con la esperanza vana de que lo derrotasen en la siguiente para que regresara al lugar al que pertenecía por nacimiento y pudieran encontrarse de nuevo.

El tiempo, lo único que jamás podría matar; no para él, al menos.

No cuando Zagreo regresaba a la superficie, sin saber cuándo volvería.

Jamás pensó que aquello fuera a doler tanto…

—Es extraño encontrarte distraído.

Thanatos contempló sus alrededores, siendo consciente de la repentina calma que reinaba en el lugar.

¿En qué momento había acabado el combate?

—No lo estaba—se excusó, desviando su mirada dorada de la más absoluta nada hacia su compañero de armas—. Tan sólo me asombraba la idea de verte nuevamente en este lugar. ¿Ya has llegado tan lejos?

Zagreo emitió un suspiro a duras penas audible, llevando una mano a su despeinado cabello negro mientras trataba de afrontar la idea de que, por enésima vez, su tan querido amigo parecía ofendido por su mera presencia.

—Tras innumerables intentos de asesinato por parte de los esbirros de mi padre, uno se acostumbra—comentó.

El dios de la muerte lo miró en silencio. Podía percibir el cansancio en sus ojos bicolores, en la forma que tenía de permanecer en pie frente a él, como si quisiera, de algún modo, mantener la dignidad. Parecía que, en cualquier momento, el muchacho caería a sus pies para desaparecer de nuevo, arrastrado a la morada de su padre en contra de su voluntad.

Oh, y cómo le agradaría eso. De inmediato se personificaría en la casa de Hades para ver a Zagreo emerger de la Laguna Estigia con aquella expresión frustrada en el rostro; molesto y derrotado de nuevo.

Una nueva oportunidad para contemplarlo, para hablar con él, aunque sólo fuera mediante reproches.

Más tiempo del que tendría, si el joven dios de la sangre y la vida continuaba victorioso su periplo por el Elíseo hasta la superficie. Si eso ocurría de nuevo, ¿cuándo volvería a verlo?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría? ¿Otra agónica eternidad?

—Tus tentativas de huida siempre acaban con el mismo resultado. Ya lograste llegar a la superficie una vez y he aquí que te encuentro de nuevo, como si nada hubiera cambiado en realidad—dijo, la voz distante y fría, el tono serio, cortante, como era habitual desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Zagreo frunció visiblemente el ceño ante las palabras del que él consideraba su más íntimo amigo, su compañero de la infancia. Le dolía que hubieran llegado a ese punto, pero, ¿qué le diría? Thanatos no aceptaría su perdón, no tan pronto; le había hecho un daño que temía fuera irreparable, por ahora al menos.

Veía el reproche en aquellos ojos dorados que no se apartaban de su mirada ceñuda. El dolor, más allá del sentimiento de traición que se adivinaba.

—Huiré las veces que haga falta para reunirme con Perséfone una vez más—contestó, sin saber si se sentía furioso o, simplemente, agotado a esas alturas—. Es algo que tú jamás entenderías.

Thanatos cambió su gesto por uno irritado, dando un paso en dirección al joven dios que, imperturbable, le sostuvo la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que diría a continuación.

—Desagradecido—le espetó—. Nicte se ha comportado como una madre para ti y así se lo agradeces.

—Nicte sabe de mi agradecimiento—fue su turno de reprochar—. No menosprecio el cariño que he recibido de ella y lo sabe bien; he estado a su lado más veces que tú en los últimos…meses. —La confusión bañó su voz—. Semanas. Sangre y penumbra, ¡el tiempo que haya sido, da igual!

El joven de cabello blanco permaneció en silencio, nuevamente, ante las palabras hirientes de Zagreo. Apretó la mandíbula en un gesto que denotaba su silenciosa furia y, finalmente, chasqueó la lengua.

—A diferencia de ti, Zagreo, yo tengo un trabajo que he de cumplir—contestó—. No puedo estar con Nicte tanto tiempo como me gustaría; conozco mis responsabilidades y las llevo a cabo, no como tú.

Zagreo emitió un reniego irritado, haciendo un gesto con la mano para zanjar aquella conversación que no llevaría a nada. Estaba cansado de que todo fuera tan complicado con Thanatos desde que tratase de huir del Inframundo por primera vez. El rencor que su amigo le guardaba no se iría tan fácilmente, mas era incapaz de adivinar qué hacer para tratar de apaciguar a esa bestia que acechaba en silencio.

Cada intento de acercamiento terminaba con una palabra de desprecio por parte del dios de la muerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a guardarme rencor por haberme ido sin avisar, Than? —preguntó finalmente, tras un silencio pesado y tenso que fue incapaz de soportar durante demasiado tiempo.

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que Thanatos se hacía a sí mismo y que temía que algún día se pronunciara en voz alta en boca de Zagreo.

¿Qué responder a algo tan variable?

No sabía el tiempo que necesitaría para perdonar la traición de su mejor amigo. La percepción del tiempo era una tarea todavía demasiado pendiente para él…

Alzó una mano a la altura del pecho, entrecerrando brevemente los ojos mientras un torrente de poder repentino se arremolinaba en su palma. Un símbolo rojizo, un corazón de centauro que brillaba con gran vitalidad, apareció entre los dos, manteniendo aquella distancia tan pequeña y tan abismal y dolorosa a la par, y lo acercó con cierta reticencia a Zagreo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada en aquella ocasión.

—Tu recompensa por haberme ganado esta vez—dijo—. A pesar de tu deplorable aspecto, has sido rápido. Es lo único que voy a concederte.

El joven ignoró aquel regalo que Thanatos le ofrecía y dio un paso al frente, pidiendo con los ojos que le devolviera la mirada, aunque sólo fuera durante un mero instante.

Unos segundos bastarían; era tiempo suficiente para él, al menos por ahora.

Thanatos, sintiendo sobre él la mirada casi suplicante de Zagreo, no tuvo más opción que complacer la muda petición y desvió la atención hacia su rostro, contemplando aquella expresión dolorida en sus facciones.

—Siento no haberte dicho nada de mis planes, Than—dijo con una voz tan sincera, que el dios de la muerte sintió cómo la muralla que había alzado entre ambos se agrietaba sutilmente—. Pero nada puede disuadirme de mi cometido. Más tarde o más temprano, iba a suceder. Y eres perfectamente consciente de ello.

—Continúa entonces con tan absurda empresa—le espetó, su tono no tan amenazante aquella vez; al contrario, débil y quebradizo. Vio que Zagreo adelantaba una mano para, tal vez, tomar la suya en un intento de retenerlo unos instantes más; y cómo le gustaría que así fuera, en realidad. Cómo deseaba permanecer allí con él, sabiendo que la espera hasta el siguiente encuentro sería tan lenta, tan insoportable—. Nos veremos en tu próximo e irremediable fracaso.

Y, antes de sentir el roce de aquellos dedos cálidos abrasando su piel helada, desapareció de allí, dejando tras de sí una neblina que no tardó en desvanecerse, con Zagreo, solitario, observando el lugar donde instantes atrás se encontraba la personificación de la muerte.

De nuevo, un precioso tiempo desperdiciado, quebrado bajo el peso del dolor y el reproche.

Thanatos no culpaba a Zagreo más que a sí mismo por perder tan valioso tiempo en disputas que jamás arreglarían nada; pero no estaba todavía preparado para perdonar a su amigo por haberlo abandonado sin tan siquiera avisar.

Cada momento que pasaba a su lado lo atesoraba más que nada y, sin embargo, perdía los minutos discutiendo aun sabiendo que Zagreo era quien trataba de reconciliarse nuevamente. Aun sabiendo que, en algún momento, Zagreo huiría para no volver jamás.

Aun sabiendo que, más tarde o más temprano, uno de esos encuentros sería el último en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Más tiempo del que jamás podría llegar a soportar.


End file.
